Eric and Claire/Tropes
Eric and Claire is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken that aired on Cartoon Network since October 27, 2016. Tropes *'Absentee Actor:' In a few episodes, Eric and/or Claire have been absent through the whole episode. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' Elizabeth falls into this category. In The New "Friend", first, she is seen as someone who deeply cares for Emily. But later, she turns out to be a complete monster. *'Fat Best Friend:' Brandon Hemperger. *'Generic Cuteness:' Claire is usually a cute ghost in appearance. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Due to the show's TV-PG rating, there is a lot of adult humor in the series. **In Merry "Claire-Mas" and Have a Happy New Year!, during a flashback, we see Emily and Joshua yelling at each other across the street and Emily cusses Joshua out, though it was blocked by random cars passing by. **In The Brush, when Eric finally gets the brush back from Brittney and pushes her stuffed bunny off the bed, Brittney (who is still sleeping) grabs Eric, pulls him into her bed and starts hugging him while Eric tries to escape her arms. When Coco comes and sees this, she is shocked to see Eric and Brittney like that as if they were... having sex. *'Human Disguise:' Claire usually disguises herself as a living human when she's around someone that is not Eric, Emily (as of Emily and Claire) and Eric's friends. **Elizabeth does this too, except she reveals her true self just before she eats her victim. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Emily at times can act like a jerk towards some people. However, she can have sympathy for others, especially her own big brother, Eric. **Brittney Hemperger can act like this too when it comes to Brandon and his friends, but at times, she is shown to actually care for them. *'Parody:' Polly and Horsey, the show Emily usually watches, is a parody of Dora the Explorer. Though unlike Dora the Explorer, Polly and Horsey can have some pretty dark moments. **The show, Llamy the Llama, was supposedly a parody of Barney and Friends. *'Swarm of Rats:' In Rat Infestation, Eric, Claire, Emily and the McEdderson parents had a swarm of rats stampede in their house, forcing them to move out and had to not come back until the exterminator has taken care of them all along with the Hempergers and Michael. But things at the hotel get worse when it is revealed that the hotel they were staying at were filled with EVEN MORE RATS! *'What Could Have Been': Originally, this series was aimed for a TV-Y7-FV rating according to an old ad and Craig himself, but got changed to a TV-PG rating. **Some characters have gone through changes as well, for example: ***Eric McEdderson was originally gonna be named Edward McEdderson instead. ***Melissa was originally gonna be a vampire woman who wanted to drink Eric's blood. ***Christopher Tally was originally going to be one of Eric's friends before being changed into a recurring character and the main antagonist of Chick for Christopher. Funny *Emily can be a comedic relief at times. **Claire can also be that too. **Coco can be that at times as well. *In Study Matey!, there was a certain scene with Huevos and Mr. Williams that would make fans laugh. **'Mr. Williams:' And in April 12, 1861, that was when the Civil War started- **''(Mr. Williams notices Huevos staring off into space)'' **'Mr. Willaims:' Hey! **'Huevos:' (snaps out of it) Huh? **'Mr. Williams:' Were you even listening? **'Huevos:' Oh, uh... Yeah! **'Mr. Willaims:' Oh, really? What were we talking about then? **'Huevos:' ...We were talking about those. **''(Claire, Brandon, Brody's Gang, May, and Keshaun burst into laughter, Eric and Michael were confused, and Mr. Williams facepalms and sighs)'' *Eric, Claire, and Emily's bad luck in The Drawing can be hysterical. Nightmare Fuel *The second part of Llamy's past, where David goes mad, and heads back to the studio to MURDER his boss and cast mates, including the replacement actor, with a metal bat. Though it doesn't show their bodies afterwards. Instead, the screen just goes black. *Elizabeth devouring Brandon, Michael and Claire can disturb some viewers while watching The New "Friend". *In Rat Infestation, Emily and Coco notice various skeletons in the hotel's basement, giving off a scary tone. Heartwarming *Moments involving Claire and The Baby bonding with each other in Eric, Claire, and The Baby are seen as cute. *Coco licking Eric, Claire and other characters can be cute at times. Tear-Jerker *The first part of Llamy's past, when David Poplawski was the original actor until the replacement actor shows up and everyone in the cast loved him, so much, that the boss FIRED David simply because he feels like he doesn't need him anymore. *Claire's sad past how she ended up losing her life thanks to a tornado that destroyed most of her neighborhood. *If you think Claire's past was sad, wait until you hear about Madame Freakshow's past in TBD. It was revealed that during the middle ages, she was falsely accused of a crime back when she was alive and was executed afterwards, which explains why she despises humans. *The song Melissa sang in Ignored? can bring viewers to tears. Category:Eric and Claire Category:Tropes